Eagle Feathers
by Duchess Stagsleap
Summary: **Chapter 4 uploaded! IMPORTANT Announcement tooo!!** Duke Red romance fic. This tale puts a very interesting twist on being wealthy... - My first fic so please be nice. ^^
1. Default Chapter

The wind ruled Yorkshire on this night. The wind held all of Yorkshire, England in the palm of its hand.   
It was to be the biggest storm of the year. The wind was whipping up into a fierce gale and the rain came down in heavy sheets,  
  
On top of a homemade ladder, a lady did her best to repair her homemade horse shelter. She held on to the roof so tightly to keep from falling off that the metal and begun to dig into her hand and blood stained the woman's pants. She did not notice the pain for she was so numb from the cold she could barely hold the hammer.   
  
This is punishment. Punishment for all the horrible things I have done... All the needy people I have ignored. And I deserve it.   
  
After what seemed like a long, wet eternity, the meager horse shelter was finished and stable enough to last the night. The woman jumped down from the ladder and led her horse, a Friesian stallion, under the overhang. The black horse had only a blanket on; it was all his owner could afford. He looked at the woman he loved and nuzzled her shoulder as she began to pray into his neck.  
  
Please, Great Herne. The Great Spirit of the Forest. Do not let my beautiful horse die!... I am kind to your fellow creatures...Do not let my love perish on this night! I will try harder! I will try to undo the horrible actions I have done! Please!  
  
The woman took off her thin shawl and wrapped it around the horse's crested neck. She kissed the powerful creature as she ran back to her cottage 20ft away. As she opened the door, the small amount of warmth that had been living in the house left, leaving the rooster and two hens who were sitting by the oven to crowd closer to the heat source. They watched the shivering woman snatch all the blankets off her the plain mattress in the corner and dash back out into the cold, closing to door to allow the heat to build up again.   
  
Sloshing through the mud to get to the Friesian, and trying to hide the sheets from the rain, the woman threw all her blankets over the equine, and tying them down with a worn surcingle. The horse was thankful for the added warmth, but he knew that these blankets were all his beloved owner had.   
  
The brown-haired lady hugged the muscular horse. She wanted to sleep on his back all night to keep him warm. But her chickens needed her too. That was all that woman cared about - her horse and her 3 chickens.   
  
Back in the house, the chickens clucked angrily as the friendly warmth took its leave again as the door opened. Stagsleap enter her tiny cottage, soaking wet and shivering uncontrollably. She knew she deserved to die, and die a horrible death at that, but where would her animals go?   
  
She fell on the thin mattress lying like a dead animal in the corner, and curled up into a ball. The rooster and his harem came to sit next to her.   
  
The beautiful birds cooed softly until Stagsleap fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Duke Red and Rock (who WILL be in the story soon) are property of Tezuka Productions. The woman, Stagsleap, the friesian horse, Stradivarius; the chickens and the rooster are copyright to me. ~~~~  
  
Stagsleap awoke the soft clucking of a patient hen grooming itself by her side. Stagsleap opened her eyes slightly to watch the little brown bird delicately preen each and every feather, often wiping its beak on the oil gland by the tail. The bird caught sight of its Guardian's open eyes, and paused its morning toilet to emit a low cluck. As Stagsleap extended a thin hand to stoke the soft plumage, she felt a trembling feeling in her lungs. Before she knew it, she was in a full blown coughing fit, phlegm growling loudly in the dainty woman's tired lungs. The chickens had already ran under the small desk, the rooster standing in front to protect his harem from whatever angry animal resided in their Guardian's frail body.  
  
The amber haired woman fell to the ground exhausted from the coughing fit. The phegm still lived in her lungs; the colanies of mucus were not ready to leave their soft home. Stagsleap stared out the window where her horse, Stradivarius, stood peering in, for he had also heard the roaring of the angry animal from under his shelter. He was wet, and his braided forlock was jeweled with beads of morning dew. The rain had stopped - for now. Hauling her body off the floor, Stagsleap scampered over to front door and slushed outside, the chickens following her to search for worms.  
  
The woman pulled the blankets off her friesian and hung them on a nearby rail, hoping they would dry off. Stagsleap knew she could not go to work today. She worked at a rich family's mansion, where she basically cleaned, nothing more. She had taken the job only because her horse could graze in the pasture behind the house and play with the other horses that labored for the spoiled family.  
  
The mansion was on the far edge of the town in the valley, and Stagsleap had to ride there everyday. On this clouded morning, she would have to ride down to town to use the payphone to call the mansion to alert them of her absence.  
  
Meanwhile, one of the hens and found a dry spot under a shurb to expel the hard mass that formed inside her body every other day. The rooster stood guard a couple feet away to ensure the safety of his lady during her labor. While Stagsleap groomed the stallion, the hen pushed and groaned until she was free of the egg. She sat up and clucked happily, for she felt much lighter than before. Glancing over and catching sight of the glowing white gem under the dark green leaves, she walked over and gently picked it up and set in her pocket for later. With a smile she stroked her hen and whispered:  
  
"Thank you my dear. Thank you for going through that pain to produce life for me."  
  
The hen looked up quickly, by her attention was broken by the sight of a juicy worm wriggling in a mud puddle. The worm did not live long. When the friesian was gleaming and the chickens happy and fed, Stagsleap made her back to the house with the birds running behind her. Stradi nickered sadly, for he could not fit inside the tiny cottage. He put is fine head down to graze of the wet grass.  
  
Inside, the chickens formed a ring around the little iron stove in the corner as their beloved Guardian picked up some logs and bracken from a corner and pushed it inside the pot-bellied stove. The hens squirmed excitedly as Stagsleap lit a match and set the flame to the dry bracken. The rooster, who was the self-appointed "Man of the House", scooted closer to the mini-inferno that was performing inside the black stove.  
  
Stagsleap's small nose was stuffed up, and her lungs heaved to pump oxygen for her body. Taking the solid white gem from inside her pocket, she cracked it in a cast iron pan and set it on the stove to fry. The hen did not mind that her fetus was sizzling above her, for she had discovered her skirt feathers were caked with mud and she was determined to clean herself to her husband's approval.  
  
I know this chapter ends rather abruptly. My apologies. I know this does not seem to have anything to do with Metropolis, but in will starting the 4th or 5th chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	3. Chapter 3

And now, another chapter. I know it seems that this story has NOTHING whatsoever to do with Metropolis, but it will very soon. I will not answer any questions about Tima at this time. I have also allowed guests to review.  
  
Thanks for all the lovely reviews friends! Peace!  
  
****  
  
The chicken fetus was a nice way to start the day, Stagsleap greatly enjoyed having something warm in her stomach. She slowly got up and walked over to a corner and plunged a boney hand into a burlap bag full of cracked corn for the chickens. As soon as the feathered beings heard the gentle rapping of corn falling to the ground, they pushed themselves off the wood floor and scampered over to where the golden pile of food lay. The woman grabbed a thick piece of oil cloth, a surcingle, a make-shift bridle, and walked outside into the cold.  
  
Stradivarius was waiting for her under the shelter; as soon as he saw the saddle and bridle, he nickered happily. After throwing the cloth over the broad beast's back, and securing it with the surcingle, Stagsleap gently put the rope reins over the black crested neck and slipped the bridle on.  
  
Stagsleap was relatively tall, but getting on a horse's back was no easy feat for her. She was too weak. She lifted a hand and tapped the friesian's withers.  
  
"Down. Down." She said gently, and the black equine slowly and carefully laid down on the hard wooded floor of his shelter and stood very still as his beloved Guardian climbed on and picked up the reins.  
  
At the sound of the clucking from his rider, Stradivarius had to think a moment on how to get back up without throwing his rider around. With his mind set, he slowly got up on his front feet, so he was in a sitting position. Assured that his lady was still secure, he thrust his weight forward to allow his hind legs to straighten out. He had forgotten about the shelter roof. The dull thump above him, and the realization of what had happened, was enough to greatly depress the stallion for the day. Stagsleap shook it off and petted his neck, smiling and reassuring him.  
  
Gently nudging his sides, the black stallion and the lady astride him began to walk out to where the road to town began. The town was a cluster of orange lights, like a colony of fireflies that had all died in the same place and their behinds were flickering as life was ebbing out of their small brown bodies.  
  
When the pair reached the road, Stagsleap halted him and looked around.  
  
Ever since Stagsleap and come to this small town, she had told everyone her horse was a Percheron, not a rare and expensive friesian. She always made sure to have her horse walk in public, never trot or canter. She did not want her horse to be stolen.  
  
The coast was clear, not a human in sight. Stagleap firmly nudged the stallion's flanks and whispered, "Canter." Stradi reared up and plunged down the road, his feathered legs soaring through the crisp morning air..  
  
~~~~Ack - sorry this chapter is so short - I just wanted to get SOMETHING up for you guys to read.. 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry the following chapter is so short. Hey, at least I updated.  
  
The golden light. It falls And disappears My light. My fireworks My celebration  
  
My  
  
Ziggurat  
  
Duke Red gently dragged his bare hand along the silk of a dress. The dress was laid on his giant canopy bed and set up to be worn. It was a dressed that was modeled after Duke's own suit to be worn that evening. Next to the masterpiece, rested a silken corset and crinoline. Waiting.  
  
"My dearest.." Red laid his groomed head on the dress and continued to stroke it.  
  
Enmy, Rock's nanny and Red's servant/maid, stepped in. She saw the Duke laying on his velvet draped bed next to dress. A tear left her eye and she quickly brushed it away. Red's eyes kept that glassy look as he continued to lay with the dress.  
  
Like sea glass..  
  
"Sir," Enmy asked. she had walked in on the Duke's strange trances before, and never really knew how to handle the situation.  
  
"hmmmm?" The Duke's eyes cleared for a spilt second, then the glass covered them again as he caressed a silk rose sewn onto the skirt of the dress.  
  
"The speeches will take place in 20 mins."  
  
"Ahh, yes," the Duke sounded drugged as he rose from the bed, but Enmy knew full well he was not, "we must get ready.."  
  
Enmy wanted to say it. She had wanted to say it for years, but she never would have even dare speak a word; 'She's not here' she wanted to say. 'Your wife isn't here. She's not coming back.'  
  
The Duke walked into the large bathroom and began the ritual of delicately grooming his hair. Apart from his family and birds, his hair was his main priority. Enmy was always very careful to have her hair nicely put up as well, for the Duke had an outrageous obsession with hair, and was quick to criticize his servants (and butlers) if a strand was out of place, or it was styled the wrong way, or if it was dull or brittle. Actually, the Duke seemed to choose his servants based on how well they took care of their hair.  
  
While Red had his back turned, Enmy gently grabbed the dress and accessories and ran to the closet and left them. The Duke would be under enough stress tonite. While in the closet, Enmy sighed.  
  
Dresses.  
  
Nearly 50 of them. All tailored to match the Duke's wardrobe.  
  
Made for a woman that would never wear them.  
  
Enmy rested her head in her hands for a moment. Things would be so much easier for her if the Lady just came back.  
  
Return to us...  
  
Return to Him.  
  
Enmy sighed again.  
  
SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!! SCREECH SCREECH SCREECH!!!  
  
Enmy jolted. She jolted every time that.*thing* screeched or even moved. It was Duke Red's pet golden eagle, Pookie.  
  
"Pooookie bird.." Red came out of the bathroom to attend to the eagle that was sitting on a gilded perch next to the bed. He stroked the raptor's fine feathered head.  
  
He treated that bird like a child. That eagle had its own room, own playground, own chef. it even had a fully working toilet AND was toilet trained.  
  
Enmy chuckled softly as she walked out of the closet. Rock hated that bird. In fact, he was dead jealous.  
  
"Enmy," Duke Red said softly, still petting the bird of prey, "please make sure Pookie gets his dinner. It's spiced rats tonight. . . .You may have to hand feed him . . . If I'm not back by his bedtime, tuck him in and put on some soft Beethoven for him to nod off to."  
  
"Yes Sir," Enmy said softly. She remembered when the Duke gave similar orders to her . . . Not including the spiced rats.. ~~  
  
IMPORTANT!!  
  
There is a new Metropolis Guild!! It is hosted by a place called GAIA.  
  
I just finished it and it is ready to accept members. The sign up thread is here:  
  
The homepage for the new guild is here:  
  
'Liz M' is the Marduk leader. ^^ 


End file.
